Finn always in our hearts
by swimfreakemi
Summary: These are going to be short chapters. Each one is a different person learning about Cory's death.
1. Chapter 1

Puck

There was a loud knock on my dorm door. I rolled over groaning and covered my head with a pillow; I had a major hangover and didn't want to deal with anyone, "Finn can you get that man?" My eyes closed again as I tried to find sleep, but then there was another loud knock. "Finn do you mind?" My voice grew more annoyed. He was closer to the damn door. Then there was a third knock, louder than the rest and I sat up growling. I got out of bed and trudged to the door, not even looking in the direction of Finn's bed. "Screw you man."

At the door there was two police officers, I rubbed my hand on the back of my shaved head, "I don't have any drugs," I said sheepishly.

The two officers looked at each other and then back at me, "Are you Noah Puckerman?"

My eye brows rose in question, "Yeah why? Whatever you think I did, I'm pretty sure I didn't, well it depends."

They didn't even look fazed. "Is your roommate Finn Hudson?"

"Yeah," I looked at both of them confused. It wasn't like Finn was in trouble with the law; he would never get himself caught up in something like that.

"Son, I don't know how to tell you this," the taller of the two spoke, "But your roommate died last night in a hit and run."

My heart stopped, I swear it did. I blacked out, and I'm pretty sure I died because when I opened my eyes I saw Finn standing there in his usual rugby looking shirt. His careless half grin rested on his lips and he looked down at me. "Dude what the hell is happening." I stood up and looked at him.

The smile faded from his lips and he grabbed my shoulders in his hands. "Protect her Noah."

I was so confused, Finn couldn't be dead. He was my best friend; I had seen him last night. We had played a game of ultimate Frisbee on the quad with him just a couple of hours ago. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm gone now Puck. I need you to protect Rachel for me. I need to know she's going to be alright, please to that for me."

"Of course," my voice came out as a whisper.

"Still brothers forever?"

"Forever."

My eyes closed again when they opened I was in the hospital. I looked around and saw my phone on the table next to the hospital bed, who would I call first? I couldn't just tell Rachel over the phone.

I needed to go to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana

Steam poured out of the shower as I sang "Hips Don't Lie," shaking my wet body while rinsing the conditioner out of my hair. The door bell rang and I silently cursed, Rachel and Kurt weren't home, Rachel was at her audition and Kurt went with her for moral support.

I quickly turned off the water and wrapped little blue towel around my bronze body. "I'm coming!" The door bell rang again and I rolled my eyes, "Calm down I'm coming!" I ran to the door still in my towel and opened it. I came face to face with a red eyed Noah Puckerman.

"Puck what the hell are you doing here?" I instantly regretted wearing only a towel to the door. But when I got a closer look at him I saw that he wasn't even looking at my body. He was looking at the ground, tears running down his face.

"Can I come in Santana?" He looked up at me for the first time, it was like it didn't even register that I was only in a towel.

"Yeah, of course, let me change." He nodded and nothing registered yet, "You can sit in the living room. Make yourself comfortable."

I walked to my room and grabbed a blue three quarter length sleeve shirt, leggings; I threw my hair up into a high ponytail, and then walked back out to Puck.

"What's going on Puck?" I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me down next to him on the couch, "You should sit…" He looked down at his hands then back at me. "Finn is dead. He was hit by a hit and run driver."

Santana swallowed and her mind took her back to memories; tricking him into having sex with her, rehearsing "Don't Stop Believing" with him, a major dodge ball tournament, him singing "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" to her. "Pardon me?"

"Finn is dead Santana, he asked me to look after Rachel, and I think he wanted all of us to do it. But Santana," he voice broke, "I don't know how to tell her."

"Rachel…"

"I know that this sucks for all of us, he was like my brother. I loved him like one but, this is going to be the hardest on Rachel. Promise me that you will help me Santana."

"I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn

My bright white teeth flashed back at me as I walked past my mirror in my dorm room. I stopped at the mirror and looked at my reflection. My blonde hair was pulled back in a French braid and my purple floral skirt swayed around my lower thighs. I was meeting Santana for lunch and for some reason I felt nervous, I hadn't seen her since Mr. Shue's wedding/ not really wedding, and that was a night I wasn't going to forget for a long time.

Santana just understood me on a level that no one else ever would. We had a connection, as corny as that sounds. I grabbed my bag, threw it on my shoulder and headed out to my car, my little green beetle. The car started easily and soon I was pulling out of the large campus, it had been a while since I had stepped a foot off the campus, and it felt good, I felt free.

I pulled up to a little family owned bistro that was known for its impeccable chicken noodle soup. I didn't see Santana's red convertible outside so I walked in ready to get a little two person table, in the back of course, private and secluded. But then I saw her, her long flowing black hair and her incredible white sundress that clung to every curve of her perfect body. I shook my head trying to lose all of those thought, I was 100% completely straight, I had only ever dated guys; Noah, Finn, Sam, and Joe… kinda. There was no way in hell that I had romantic feelings for Santana.

I started walking over to the table and then I stopped in my tracks, Santana wasn't there alone; Noah Puckerman was sitting right across from her. What was he doing here? I mentally slapped myself in the head, why had I thought this was something special between Santana and me? Puck probably showed up in New York and Santana thought it would be cool for the three of them to get together, that's why it had been so short notice. "Quinn you are such an idiot," I mumbled to myself before walking over to the table.

"Hey guys." My cheery voice broke through some kind of depressing silence that surrounded them. "Hey Puck I didn't know you were coming!" I rubbed his shaved head and then looked over to Santana, "Hey girly how are things in New York."

Santana coughed, "Good, I guess. Rachel has her Funny Girl final audition today."Her voice was a weak whisper.

"Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be there waiting her arrival?" I sat down and smiled at the both of them; they were both extremely out of character. Santana hadn't gotten up and hugged me, or at the very least she could have made a comment about how adorable I looked today. And Puck hadn't broke out into a rock song that most people hadn't heard since the 80's. "What's going on with this two of you?"

Santana reached her hands out and placed them on mine, I smiled at the physical contact, but then realized that it was a sad touch. "He's dead."

"Wait what?" I was so confused, "Who's dead?"

A tear slid down Puck's cheek, I have only seen Puck cry once, and that was when we gave up Beth. "Finn."

My heart broke. Literally.

"Finn?" I choked out.

Santana nodded and looked over to Puck, "He was killed by a hit and run driver," Puck explained grabbing a napkin to wipe his eyes.

"Who knows?"

"Just the three of us," Puck said.

Then something dawned on me, "Rachel."

Santana squeezed my hands, "We know."

**So hi, this is my third chapter and I haven't added anything about myself in the last two, I honestly love Glee. Finn and Rachel were my favorite two characters, yes I can honestly say that they were before Cory's death. **

** I still cannot believe he's gone and I still can't listen to his songs; especially "Jessie's Girl."**

** Out of the three chapters this is my favorite so far. But the chapter I'm looking forward to writing the most is from Mr. Shue's perspective. Trying to channel his emotions since him and Finn were so close, but they never resolved their friendship. **

** Please do me a favor and review this! Also tell your friends, I also have a Dramione story out if any of you are Harry Potter fans. If any of you have any questions leave them in a message or review and I will answer them in the next chapter. **

** Until next time,**

** Xoxo ~emi **


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt

She got the part! My best friend in the whole world got the role of her dreams. It resulted in a lot of hugging, and ice cream afterwards. Now we were heading to the apartment, and Rachel was bursting with excitement.

"Who should I call first? Mr. Shue? Blaine? What about Quinn? No wait, I need to call Finn first." I rolled my eyes as I watched her skim through her contacts on her phone to find him, which didn't take very long since he was still in her favorites. She held the phone up to her ear and hummed a song as we walked back to the apartment. She dropped her arm and stuffed her phone back into her bag, "He didn't answer, I will try him again later."

I nodded smiling and grabbed her arm and hooked it in mine. "I'm so happy for you Berry, nothing could ruin this day." I opened to the door to the apartment and twirled her around. "Let's go find Santana and tell her the news." We skipped to the living room and we both stopped in our tracks.

"Quinn?!" Rachel screamed and ran over to give her a huge hug.

"Puck?" I said with slight disgust, we never had really seen eye to eye. I never got over the whole, 'him throwing me in the dumpster' thing.

"I got the part!" She went and sat between Quinn and Santana. They both smiled and grabbed her hands to squeeze them.

"That's really great Rachel," Quinn said softly.

"I knew you could do it, how about a girl's night out to celebrate, you, me, and Quinn."

Rachel looked over to me, "Is that okay Kurt?"

I sighed, what was I supposed to say? 'No I don't want to be stuck alone with the guy that called me a fag and threw me into dumpsters,' I couldn't do that to Rachel. "Yeah that's cool, Noah and I need to catch up anyway. He can tell me how things are going in Ohio."

Puck looked up for the first time and nodded slightly, "We have a lot to talk about," he shared a look with Quinn and Santana. What was that about?

Rachel ran over to kiss me on the cheek, and then they left, leaving me sitting in the living room awkwardly with Noah. "Why are you here? Rachel and I were never close with you, what is this all about?"

"It's about your brother."

"Finn?"

"Yes Kurt, he's dead."

My breath caught in my throat, my brother is gone, my only brother, my first love, my family, gone. Silent tears ran down my face and I looked away, not wanting Noah Puckman to see me cry. But when I finally looked up I could see that he was crying too.

"My brother…"

Puck looked up, "Our brother."

I nodded, Puck and Finn were like brothers, probably closer then Finn and I ever were. "How did it happen?"

"A hit and run driver."

"Why did you have Rachel leave? Shouldn't she know? She called him, wanting to tell him about the role she got in Funny Girl."

"I can't tell her, I don't have the balls. How do could I tell her that Finn is gone? I figured that if anyone could do it, it would be you."

"I don't know if I could do it either."

**Oh Kurt, you poor boy, but I have to feel worse for Rachel, being kept in the dark all this time. Who knew that 'bad boy' Puck would have a limit? **

**Please review this! **

**R.I.P Cory, I love you. 3**

**xoxo~emi**


	5. Chapter 5

Artie

My fingers skimmed over the keyboard of my laptop and my eyes were strained from gazing into the screen all day. I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose and I frantically tapped on the keyboard. I had to finish this intern application, if I wanted the summer before my freshmen year at college to be spent at Google. "Arite! Mr. Shue is waiting for you; he had some sort of important announcement."

I groaned and flexed my fingers, "I'm coming, I'm coming. Calm down, I have to finish this." What did some people not understand about this? My fingers knotted in my light brown hair and I closed my eyes.

"Artie come on!" I opened my eyes and saw Blaine leaning against the door frame with a grin on his face, "Well you look like you're in deep concentration."

An easy smile spread on my lips and I rolled back from the library table that held my laptop on it, "Yeah I just finished an internship application, do you mind carrying my laptop for me."

Blaine nodded and grabbed it, and then I rolled down the hall with him to the glee room. Before we even got in the room I could hear Unique and Tina breaking out into song. Blaine chuckled as we went into the room and over to the seats. Mr. Shue stood up, waving his arms around with a big smile on his face, "Okay guys settle down, I have something exciting to tell you."

Both Tina and Unique sat down with a pout on their faces. "So as you know, we always perform for the school at the beginning of the school year. This year, I was planning to do a duet theme. Each of you will be paired with a graduated glee club member, and you will work with them, and sing with them. I have the list right here. Oh and another surprise, some of you may remember Jesse St. James, he has also offered to help out.

A mob of whispers escaped from everyone's lips. It had been a while since I had sung with any of these people, and I definitely missed it.

Blaine- Mike

Kitty- Quinn

Marley- Rachel

Jake- Kurt

Unique- Mercedes

Tina- Santana

Ryder- Jesse

Sam- Puck

Artie- Finn

"Now once you know who you are working with I will give you their email and phone number so you can contact them."

I spent that night trying to call, email and text Finn, but I got no reply. Finally around midnight I got desperate enough searched, "Finn Hudson." I don't know what I expected to find, but it wasn't a dozen articles labeled, "College student a victim to a hit and run."

I couldn't breathe, why didn't I know about this? Why didn't any of us know about this? I quickly typed in Rachel's number to my phone, and then I heard, "Hello Artie! Is that you? It's been a long time! Did you get me as a mentor person?"

"Rachel, why didn't you tell me that Finn is dead?"

I heard a laugh from the other end of the phone.

"Rachel I'm dead serious."

The other end of the line got quiet, dead silent. Then there was a broken whisper, "What?"

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I went back to New York, so it was a lot of traveling. Hope you enjoy**

**xoxo~Emi**


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel

My phone dropped from my hand and I blindly walked over to my open laptop. Tears blurred my vision as I typed in his name. _Finn Hudson_. I could have wrote, "the love of my life," or, "my future husband," or, "my whole world," because they all would have meant the same thing. He was it for me, I knew it, and I knew he knew it too. Brody? Brody was just fun while Finn and I tried to find out who we were for a little bit. I had never felt a fraction of feelings for Brody as I did for Finn.

The results showed up on my laptop screen, results that I wanted Artie to be joking about. I choked out a sob and my door was pushed open. "Rach? Are you okay? We heard…" Santana stopped mid sentence as Kurt and her eyes found my computer screen. "Rachel I'm so sorry," Santana whispered as Kurt came and sat down next to me, wrapping my in his arms.

"Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is, it's not funny."

Kurt rubbed my back softly, "I wish it was sweetie."

I spent the next week lying in bed, doing nothing but balling my eyes out. I would cry myself to sleep, then wake up just to cry again. It came to a point where Kurt and Santana had to force feed me. I felt helpless, I felt like there wasn't a point in living anymore.

One day I woke up, expecting to find Kurt or Santana there but instead I found Puck, "Hey Rachel." I looked up at his face and it started a whole new batch of tears. Puck was Finn's best friend, I remembered doing the "Run Joey Run" video with him, Finn and Jesse.

"I came here to tell you something. After Finn died he sent me some sort of message, it was to watch over you, to keep you safe."

I rolled over, sobbing into my pillow. "Go away Noah. I'm not safe without him, I don't want anyone to watch over me except for my Finn."

Another week passed, I had lost a lot of weight. I was dead tired, and the tears kept coming. It wasn't like I could stop them. But everywhere I looked I was reminded of him. The third place trophy for regional's sophomore year, my graduation cap, this whole college experience. I got it because of Finn.

"Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world, she took the midnight train going anywhere." I saw Puck enter my room singing, which only made me want to cry more.

"Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit, he took the midnight train going anywhere." Santana walked in next to Puck.

"A singer in a smoky room, the smell of wine and cheep perfume, for a smile they can share the night, it goes on, and on, and on, and on." Kurt walked in with a sad smile on his face.

"Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard their shadows searching in the night," Out of nowhere Mercedes, and Tina walked into Rachel's room.

"Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion, hiding somewhere in the night," Mike, and Blaine came into the room.

"Working hard to get my fill, everybody wants a thrill," sang Quinn.

"Paying anything to roll the dice, just one more time," Artie rolled into the bedroom.

"Some will win, some will lose, some were born to sing the blues," Brittney squeezed her way in through the door.

"Oh the movie never ends, it goes on, and on, and on, and on," Sam finished the first verse.

They then all grew quiet waiting for Rachel to take it away. Tears ran down her face as she remembered the first time her and Finn had sang this together.

Then her voice came out quietly, "Don't stop believin' hold onto the feelin' streetlights, people."


	7. Chapter 7

Will

I rose out of my seat; I walked up to the podium and looked into the big mass of black. So many people hear were crying over a man that shouldn't be gone. My eyes met Finn's mother's bloodshot ones, then over to Kurt, tears streamed down his face, and back a row was Puck, gripping the pamphlet so tight that his knuckles were white, then over to Rachel, she wasn't even looking at me.

"The news. I heard about it on the news. I heard that Finn, my favorite student, and what felt like my son and best friend, died on the news. I literally threw up when my wife told me about this. I remember Finn's first Glee practice; we were singing "You're the one that I want," and when he started singing I remember Rachel's look on her face, it was priceless.

"Then he went through the whole Quinn pregnancy scare, and at sectionals he came and saved New Directions. That's when I knew he wasn't a normal high school student. I loved him, a lot. He was always there for me, no matter what."

Slightly tears ran down my face, "Finn, I want you to know that I am so sorry. This fight was stupid. Finn, I had my wedding without you, and now I want to take it all back, I want you to come back and be my best man. I want you to come back so I can be your best man. I just want you to come back. Please forgive me."

I cleared my throat, "I have prepared a song for Finn. He had done it countless times for me, now I guess I should return the favor. This is for you Finn."

Well I woke up to the sound of silence  
And cries were cutting like knives in a fist fight  
And I found you with a bottle of wine  
Your head in the curtains  
And heart like the Fourth of July

You swore and said,  
"We are not,  
We are not shining stars."  
This I know,  
I never said we are

Though I've never been through hell like that  
I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back

If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone.  
Carry on.  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground.  
Carry on.

Carry on, carry on

So I met up with some friends at the edge of the night  
At a bar off 75.  
And we talked and talked about how our parents will die,  
All our neighbours and wives.

But I like to think I can cheat it all  
To make up for the times I've been cheated on.  
And it's nice to know when I was left for dead  
I was found and now I don't roam these streets,  
I am not the ghost you are to me.

If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone.  
Carry on.  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground.  
Carry on.

Whoa!  
My head is on fire but my legs are fine.  
After all they are mine.  
Lay your clothes down on the floor,  
Close the door, hold the phone,  
Show me how no one's ever gonna stop us tonight.

'Cause here we are  
We are shining stars  
We are invincible  
We are who we are  
On our darkest day  
When we're miles away  
Sun will come  
We will find our way home

If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone.  
Carry on.  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground.  
Carry on.

I finished slowly and by that time I had turned to face Finn's picture, "I'm so sorry."

That night, I couldn't sleep. There was no way. I kept tossing and turning, why hadn't I forgiven him? Now it was too late. Never again would I give him advice, never again would he give me advice. I would never see him marry Rachel, and he wasn't even at my wedding, all because I was an asshole.

"Why was it him? Why wasn't it me?"

**There will be one more chapter to this fan fic. Please review(: I just put out a nw fan fic for Percy Jackson caled, Camp Half Blood, Next Generation. I also have a "Dramione" one out. Check 'em out. **

**See you next time for the last chapter.**

**xoxo~ emi**

.


	8. Final Chapter

Finn

I looked down on them for the rest of their lives, laughed with them, cried with them, and hoped with them.

Mike and Tina ended up getting married, after Tina got the lead in a Broadway musical and Mike was dancing in the same show. They had two kids, a boy and a girl named Joseph and Velma.

Mercedes ended up getting signed to a huge record deal, and had multiple number one hits. She was a huge name, along with Sam, Santana and Blaine.

Brittany became a worker at NASA (who saw that coming?), and married a female astronaut named Sophie. They adopted a little girl named Elizabeth.

Artie became a millionaire working for Google. He and his model wife had three kids, Quinton, Felicity, and Maggie.

Quinn and Puck got married, Puck became a rock star, and Quinn became a physical therapist. They had one boy named Beckett, and they reconnected with Beth.

Kurt married Blaine and he was on Broadway, in multiple shows. They adopted two boys, Adam, and Wyatt.

Then Rachel… My Rachel stayed mine, she never remarried, never anything. She was a star, a huge one. She basically got every role she ever wanted, she just went for it, not stopping. Until, she decided to adopt a boy, and she named him Finn.

I closely watch over her and him, I love both of them with all my heart, although I have never met Finn. Rachel became famous for her auditions, she always sang "Don't Stop Belivin." She also became an Aunt for Blaine and Kurt's little boys.

I stay here and watch, always watch. If I could I would go back, just to hold Rachel in my arms one more time, to have one more talk with Mr. Shue, to have Puck tell me one more terrible joke, to have Mike try to teach me dance steps, to have Kurt criticize my bad skin complexion, and to just sing with them all again.

I just want to sing, is that too much to ask? I want to sing with my friends.

**And that my friends is the end. Love you all!**

**xoxo~Emi**


End file.
